1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device such as a TV receiving set and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The image display device, for example, a TV receiving set, uses a real-time Operating System (OS) so that it can efficiently process data containing a sequence of image and audio. The image display device further uses a variety of hardware pieces and so stores device drivers etc. to drive the hardware pieces. Moreover, in digital broadcasting etc., it is provided with a TV program table referred to as an electronic program guide (EPG) and so storing the TV program table enables search of a program and confirmation of the program contents as well as reservation of video-recording of the program to be facilitated.
Further, the image display device has, as its operation mode, a waiting mode in which it accepts only a user operation after having finished reception signal processing or image display processing so that power dissipation may be reduced and an image display mode in which it performs the reception signal processing or the image display processing to display an image of a program selected by a user. If the operation mode is switched from the waiting mode to the image display mode to start viewing of a broadcast program etc., the real-time OS, various kinds of the device drivers, information on the TV program table and the like are read in order to carry out the reception signal processing, the image display processing, etc. Therefore, a certain lapse of time may be elapsed to a point of time when an image is displayed if the operation mode is switched from the waiting mode to the image display mode. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-191815 discloses a TV receiving set in which a predicted power-application time is calculated from an operation history so that power may be applied on a digital broadcast reception module at the predicted time, thereby enabling an image to be rapidly displayed.